Vacation
by TheSlayerofeVILE
Summary: The guys anf gals all pack up and go to a hotel for the week. Pairings: Batman/Wonder Woman Black Canary/Green Arrow Supergirl/Nightwing Flash/Ice Question/Huntress


Our Girlfriend's control us.

Just a oneshot story about some of the guy's complaining about the women in their lives. Batman/Wonder Woman, Question/Huntress, Supergirl/Nightwing, Flash/Ice.

The guys were all on a hotel resort getaway, a sort of vacation if you will, Nightwing was also a recent member of the League too thanks Wally and Batman, although letting Batman allow him on the League wasn't easy despite the fact, that he was what... 21 years old? Anyway the guys were all at the bar downstairs, drinking and sharing a few laughs except for Bruce, he was contemplating how to escape without Diana flying searching the Earth to find him, he never in his life believed that he would meet his own match in another person. Wally was stumped too, not only was he dating Fire's best friend, but he really did feel a connection with her, unfortunately for him Ice wasn't exactly fond of her boyfriend flirting with other women, to the point where she could be just plain cold. Ollie was still sleeping on the couch after "destroying" Dinah's bike, even though he saved their lives, and Vic forgot about his and Helena's scheduled date, and was on thin ice at this point, yes it was not looking good for the men at all. Except for Dick Grayson, yes it seemed as though Nightwing was the only one in their circle who wasn't sleeping in the dog house, in fact Wally swore he could here Kara squealing across the hall last night. Flash had never been more jealous, no instead he had to sleep on the floor, and the stupid cat got to sleep next to her, he swore that little feline fur ball was snickering last night. Dick however was having the time of his life, he and Kara were practically made for each other, he never had this much fun in any relationship he'd been in, not one.

This Morning

They were at a 5 star hotel in Metropolis all paid for by Bruce by the way. Dick and Kara had just woken up after a good night's rest, well they didn't actually do any real sleeping but that's beside the point. He turned his head toward Kara and greeted her, "Hey beautiful", Kara opened her eyes and yawned "Morning Grayson*yawn* last night was wonderful" Dick smiled and replied "I'm glad you had fun, I aim to please."

"You sure do" Kara responded kissing his cheek.

"So anyway, how's Tim it's been so long since I've seen him" Kara asked

"Well he just turned 17, and he and Bruce are still arguing over some hit list crap or whatever, he's at home with Alfred and Damian."

"Isn't that a bad thing?" Kara asked

"Trust me after what happened the last time Diana caught them fighting, they won't dare mess up the house a second time, I swear Alfred would have their heads mounted on the wall."

"I can't stand Damian, annoying little jerk, I swear he's like your meany-bat daddy."

"Well he is the spawn of his loins" Dick replied

"I don't know what Diana sees in him, I've asked a couple other leaguers and I get the same response and I quote "he has a nice butt"." Kara said

"Please mine's way better" Dick said grinning

"Well, anyway I'm so bored, there's nothing to do at 8 in the morning" Kara said stretching her arms

"Well there's the two of us, maybe we can play around a bit" Dick said leaning in

"Fine by me handsome" Kara said leaning in as well.

Their moment of intimacy was interrupted by Wally running in their room, and what appeared to be ice shaped needles on his back. The speedster was panting and ended up in between Kara and Dick.

"Really Wally?" Dick asked

"What? I'm scared" Wally said hiding in the covers

"Look, Wally I'm really freaking Horney right now and I don't need you in here!" Kara said as she grabbed him and threw him through the door.

"Now then where were we?" Nightwing said as they both leaned in.

An hour later

They walked out of their bedroom in the suite to go to the breakfast buffet when they found Wally and Tora (Ice) passed out on the naked, Dick reacts with a look of surprise secretly thanking the Lord that Tora was on top instead of Wally and Kara while covering her eyes places a blanket on the two.

"When they wake up, I'm sure they'll join us" Dick said as he walked out the door

"Yeah sure" Kara responded doing the same.

Vic and Helena

Helena had been extra cranky these last few days so Vic decided to try and tip-toe out of bed to do some detective work regarding Cadmus, but like usual Helena's senses were heightened to the point where she could hear ants breathing and caught him red-handed.

"Vic what are you doing?" Helena asked her voice sounding quite creepy

"Uh.. N-Nothing Helena just looking at some articles about…" She cut him off when she shot her cross bow

"What did I say about Detective Work on Vacation?" Helena asked

"Well I uh" Vic stuttered

"You promised me, you wouldn't be the Question for the next week." Helena said reloading her cross bow

"Uh-Oh" Was all the detective could utter

Bruce and Diana

Diana woke up having had the most wonderful dream, and found Bruce on a laptop video chatting with Red Robin and Robin who were in Gotham, she got up walked over to him and stood right beside him tapping her foot lightly, it appeared he was wearing headphones so she couldn't hear anything. Big Mistake! Tim immediately took notice of her and smiled in a terrified manner waving at her and Damian yelled "Watch Out!" Bruce immediately turned and saw Diana the Princess of Themiscyra standing behind him. Bruce's eyes widened and he slowly craned his neck a look of sheer terror his eyes, he said nothing and quickly got up from the laptop, Tim signed out and Bruce went right back to the bed. Diana looked at him and simply shook her head and walked out the door. Bruce went back to sleep. He woke up 4 hours later finding Dick Grayson in his face.

"Dick? What time is it?" Bruce muttered groggily

"Time for you to get your lazy ass outta bed, you're gonna miss all the fun activities Diana planned for us." Dick chimed

"Great" Bruce said as he got up

2 Hours Later

The guys and the girls decided to split up for a little while.

The men reside down at the Bar and the Ladies are in Bruce's penthouse suit.

-Back to the Guys-

Bruce was over in the corner talking to Red Robin presumably about crime in Gotham, and the other 4 were chatting it up.

"So gentlemen what exactly do you think she would talk about?" Dick asked taking a sip of his smoothie

"Our girlfriend's weird fetishes perhaps?" Vic muttered

"What kind of conversation is that?" Ollie questioned

"Sounds interesting." Wally said grinning widly

"West I don't even want to know what goes on in your bedroom" Dick joked

"Okay I'll start, well Helena is… in to bondage" Vic muttered while the others burst out laughing

"Seriously?" Dick added chocking on his smoothie

"Who wears the pants in your relationship Vic?" Ollie added chuckling

"Does she control you or something?" Wally asked laughing hysterically

"Shut up" Vic said in defense

"That explains why you keep buying Cosmos Martinni's." Dick added

"I thought he was saving up for a sex change" The waiter said and he and Dick high-fived

"So anyway what about you Grayson?" Ollie asked

"Well, Kara is… weird sometimes, she enjoys role-playing" Dick said

"What do you mean?" Wally asked confused

"Well her favorite costumes involve a construction worker and a masseuse." Dick added

"So, what's wrong with that" Wally asked

Dick gave him a look.

"Oh man" Was all Wally said.

"Yeah, she's the construction worker, and she's not gentle" Dick added

"So, that's how it is? Never expected the kid to be into that kind of thing, then again kids these days are pretty weird."

"Think that's weird you should see her when she's pissed off, seriously that night hurt like hell" Dick said grimacing

"Really that bad?" Wally asked

"Oh, hell no it was awesome, seriously No limits at all" Dick said cheerfully

"Anyway, Tora's weakspot is a little area above her left breast, all I have to do is lick it and bam, and I am one happy Flash for the rest of the night.

"Until your dog gets more action with your girlfriend that is" Ollie joked

"Shut up" Wally growled angrily

"Aren't you two engaged or something" Dick asked

"As a matter of fact, yes" Wally said proudly

"Then why flirt with other girls?" Dick asked

"It's just a little harmless chatting" Wally said defensively

"Followed by some harmless flirtation, then some harmless sex, and then some harmless castration at the hands of your fiancé" Dick replied

"You are such as buzz kill" Wally said

"And you're an idiot" Dick replied

"Fellas, Fellas, were all friends here right? So let's have a drink and talk about the more hilarious moments of our "relationships" infact, hey Bruce! Stop playing on your phone and come hang out over here, even you could use a little fun in your life once in a while you know" Ollie said

Bruce reluctantly walked over and sat down with them

Meanwhile

The ladies were all at Diana and Bruce's suite with a few bottles of champagne and a REALLY drunk Kara. They were having the time of their lives.

"Alright, Alright, so he comes into the batcave and sees his Batmobile colored in Red and Green?" Dinah asks laughing

"Yep, he immediately goes and accuses Dick despite the boy having been Nightwing for 4 years, his face was so red it was priceless" Diana answers laughing uncontrollably

"And here I thought Batman was stone cold serious" Tora added

"Nope" Diana said

"Wally is a police chemical engineer representing Wayne Industries, how did he ever get that job exactly" Kara asked

"Well for starters he can do the job pretty well and I think Bruce sees him as an annoying little brother of sorts." Diana replied

"Really" The others asked shocked

"Trust me, it may not seem like it but he has a soft spot for Flash, he always looked out for him and sometimes when Clark would scold Wally, Bruce would take Flash's side, and play favorites"

"Ahahahahah" Kara laughed

"You drunk?" Helena asked

"A little" Kara responded

"A little, would be Q after several shots of Vodka, you've drank 12 bottles of hard whiskey. How in the hell did you get your hands on it?" Helena asked observing the pile

"I have a guy for that" Supergirl responded

"You're a superhero, but you break the law with under aged drinking?" Dinah asks

"Well, I wouldn't look at it like that" Kara replies

"Moving on, does anybody have any embarrassing stories they'd like to share" Helena aks

"Well one time, when Dick came back from patrol, I was waiting for him at our shared quarters on the watch tower, I even wore the laced bra and panty set he liked so much, but he said he was too tired, so to get back at him I dressed him up in his old Robin costume" Kara said

"So" Tora says

"The proto-type" Kara replies

"What, proto-type?" Tora asks

"It was the one that Bruce wouldn't let him wear out in patrol" Kara responds

"What was it already?" Dinah asks impatiently

"It's a his usual tunic, with a yellow cape, green shorts and pixie boots, as opposed to the red and black one he wore as a kid." Kara replies showing them a picture

"No wonder Bruce wouldn't let him wear that" Dinah replies

"He's dressed like a girl" Diana asks

"I'm not complaining" Tora says

"Me neither" Helena agrees

"Sorry girls but he's taken" Kara replies

"Alright, here's an interesting subject: What is the one thing, you can't stand about your partner, and why does it truly irritate you" Dinah asked

"I'll go, Wally's level of maturity especially with his annoying cousin Bart "Impulse" Allen."

"Why?" Diana asks

"Imagine two Wally's except the second one is even dumber than the first" Tora added

Dinah had a disturbed thought, two Flashes? Like a recipe for Armageddon.

"I'll go next" Diana volunteered

"If there is anything about Bruce I can't stand, it's his whole loner complex, in fact just 4 months ago, he went into Arkham City, and didn't bother to ask for any help in shutting the place down, deciding to do everything on his own and almost dying several times over. Who does that?!" Diana complains

The others give her a deadpanned expression

"Shut up"

"Next up" Helena asked

"I'll go" Kara volunteered

"*gasp* I thought your relationship was all but perfect Kara" Tora said in mock surprise

"Oh haha, anyway if there is one thing I don't like about my would be flawless BF, it's that he has a tendency to *disappear* on missions from time to time, I'll be planning a stragedy and when I want to consult with him, he's gone. When I need him to use that little detective vision thing on his mask, he's gone and when I ask where we're going for dinner and he forgot he's gone. Makes me want to just punch the freaking Earth in two." Kara said crushing her drink in her hand

"I don't know what's scarier the fact that she can have a period, or that she can literately rip the planet in half." Tora said frightened

"I think they're both pretty equal" Helena responded weakly

"Sorry I kind of lost my temper a little" Kara replied sheepishly

"I wonder how bad Dick felt after she was finished with him" Dinah whispers to Diana

"Couldn't have been good" Diana replies

"Alright Helena, what about you?" Dinah asks

"Really?" Helena responds

"Point taken" Dinah admits

"Looks like it's just me"

"What ticks me off about Ollie is his love of politics, sometimes it's all he ever talks about, it's good he's liberal but he just takes it too far sometimes, I remember when he told me what extremes he took in the 2008 election of Barak Obama several years ago. I'm sorry but when it comes to politics he can be such a bore" Dinah remarks

Then the ladies all just break out laughing after hearing about all of this

Chapter 1: Complete


End file.
